


Getting to Know You

by FictionLover007



Series: Voltron One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, implied Keith/Lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionLover007/pseuds/FictionLover007
Summary: Allura decides that in order for the paladins to grow closer, they should all share experiences from their past. Stuff comes out, and they learn more than they ever could have expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for watching "The King and I" when I'm supposed to be studying for finals. Please enjoy, and leave both kudos and comments to let me know what you guys think.

"Alright paladins, so the goal of this exercise is to learn more about each other. I have a list of prompts here, and as you can see, Coran has marked a line on the floor. If the prompt applies to you, walk to the other side of the line. When everyone is done, each one of you will be asked to tell us about the situation in your life that the prompt applies to. If you don't want to share, you don't have to, but no one will judge you, I promise. Got it?"

The five teens nodded, and Allura referred to her list.

"Well the first one is: Cross the line if you have a sibling."

Lance, Pidge, Keith, Shiro, and Allura crossed the line.

"Keith, would you like to tell us about your sibling?"

Keith nodded, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, actually, I was orphaned when I was a baby, I guess, so I grew up in an orphanage. Kids would come and go, but this one guy from the local high school would come and volunteer there, and teach us sports and stuff. He was actually the one to encourage me to join the Garrison. I guess I always considered him a big brother to me, despite not having a family."

Shiro smiled, and put Keith into a headlock. "I always knew you cared."

"Wait, you two are...is he..?" Lance uttered.

The two nodded, and Keith struggled to push Shiro off. Shiro chuckled and let go, and Keith punched his shoulder lightly. Lance stared at the two, gaping.

"Pidge?" Allura asked.

"Well, you guys already know that I have a brother, Matt. And uh, that's all I really want to say.

"Lance?"

"I...uh...well, I come from a big family. Two older sisters, one older brother, and and five younger siblings. Three younger sisters, two younger brothers. The youngest three are triplets, and my older brother is my twin."

"Whoa, you have eight siblings? And a twin?" Pidge explained.

"Wait, there are two of you? Oh god no." Keith muttered.

"That's a lot of kids Lance." Shiro remarked.

"What are their names, Lance?" Allura asked.

"Well, going in order, there's Lucia, who's 22, Maria, she's 20, then Lucas, my twin, age 19, me, Julieta, she's 15, Catalina, 12, and the Natalia, Phillipe, and Miguel are 7. My mom's three brothers and their spouses also live with us, so my seven cousins are also in the house. David, Martin, Tomas, Gabriel, Nikki, Sofia, and Emma, all of which are in the age range of 15-20. Oh, and Lucia's got a baby, Joseph, and Maria was pregnant when we...when we left I guess. Probably not now though." He rubbed his hair. "Oh, jeez, she'll kill me for missing the Christening."

They were silent for a few moments, after Lance finished, before Allura promoted Hunk to cross the line so they could move on.

"So, the next one is 'Cross the line if you have a favorite adult in your family.'"

"Wait Allura," Lance called out. "You never shared about your sibling."

The paladins looked at her expectantly. "She swallowed, and said "Well, I had an older brother, Lyill. He looked a lot like me, actually, but was taller. He was a paladin, but was killed by Zarkon. Both he and my mother actually."

"I'm so sorry Allura. Your mother and brother were both paladins?"

"Yes, my mother was the Blue paladin and my brother was the Yellow. Zarkon had been the Black paladin, before he betrayed us."

"Wow." Keith whispered, and Pidge and Lance nodded. Shiro looked shocked, after the revelation about his predecessor.

"Anyways, moving on." Coran urged, hoping to shift the conversation to a lighter tone. "Favorite adult, was that right?"

Allura nodded, and all six moved to the other side of the line.

"Hunk, why don't you go first since you didn't cross the line last time."

"Okay, so my ma would have to be my favorite adult, if not person, because she taught me to cook, and not to be ashamed of enjoying food."

"Lance?"

"Again, Hunk's ma. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but sometimes she can be a bit frustrating to deal with, and was even worse when she was pregnant. And another thing, and don't tell my mother this, but Hunk's ma is a much better cook."

"You two know each other's parents?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah," Lance said. "We lived in the same neighborhood, and our dads served together. Our moms were part of the local military wives organization. I would spend a lot of time over at their house, mostly to get away from my siblings. Best friends since, like, the fourth grade."

"At one point, my ma actually thought we were more than friends. Do you remember that Lance?"

Lance laughed. "Oh yeah. She kept asking us to leave the door open, to discourage anything untowards happening in the house."

Both of them were laughing now, and Hunk said "She actually bought a book, on how to deal with that situation."

"Wait, I'm confused. What do you mean, more than friends?"

Hunk chuckled, and said "My ma thought we were dating, you know, each other."

"Can't be a real friendship unless someone thinks it's gay, right Hunk?"

Hunk hmmned in agreement, and Keith glanced between the two. "Wait, are you two...y'know...?"

"What? Gay?" Lance asked. Keith nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't really have a preference to gender, if they're attractive in both soul and body, why the hell not?" Lance declared.

Hunk shook his head. "I don't really find people attractive until I get to know them really well, but I am partial to all genders once I get to that point."

"Oh." Keith said, unsure of how to react to that.

"Keith, do you have a problem with this?" Allura asked.

"NO!" Keith shouted. "Uh, sorry, no, I don't have a problem, I've just never met someone else who's told me they're not straight. Thought I was the only one."

Shiro ' head turned to Keith so quickly, he was in danger of getting whiplash. "Keith? You're..."

"Gay?" Keith deadpanned, finishing the sentence. "Yes."

Shiro looked disappointed. "Why didn't you tell me this, before?"

"I wasn't interested in telling everyone, or even coming out, until after I graduated from the garrison. And after you disappeared, and I dropped out, sexuality was the last thing on my mind. And besides, I think I heard somewhere that sex isn't gay if it's in space, so...so what?"

Shiro turned to Pidge. "Is there anything you would like to add to this conversation?"

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "Dude, I'm fourteen. Sexuality is not exactly something I want to define right now."

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, thank you Pidge, sorry. And Lance, please stop checking out Keith."

Lance's eyes immediately snapped away from their through appreciation of the red paladin, who was turning even more red following Shiro's statement. Coran chuckled at his antics, and even Allura cracked a smile.

"Why don't we all move on to the next question, since we got a bit distracted." Allura said, trying to hide her amusement.

Shiro nodded in relief. Internally, he was proud of Keith for coming out, however, he was not prepared for that conversation with his brother.

"Cross the line if there is a place, anywhere in the known universe that you have dreamed of going."

Everyone but Allura crossed the line. Coran was sat on the sidelines, keeping tally lines.

"Shiro, would you like to go first?" She asked.

"Well, I have always wanted to go to Japan. My mom was from there, and I have distant relatives there."

"Pidge?"

"I always have wanted to go to Houston, to see the NASA control center. When I was younger, my brother and I always talked about working for NASA and after my dad took us to Kennedy Space Center for a aeronautics conference, Houston was on the list.

"Hunk?"

"I want to go visit my grandparents in O'ahu, Hawaii. My mom lived there growing up, but moved to mainland America for college, and she always talked about going back, especially after my dad died."

"Lance."

Lance looked down at his feet, and Hunk nudged him.

He looked up, and he had a shaky smile. "Well, I always wanted to go to see an ocean. Hunk and I, we live in Nevada, which is completely landlocked. And it would have cost too much to take my whole family to the beach, so I've never seen one. Sorry, that's probably dumb."

"It's not dumb Lance." Shiro said. "And when we go back to earth, after defeating the Galra, we should all go on a vacation, to the ocean."

Lance smiled at the older boy, and Pidge noticed Keith staring at Lance, like he was an entirely new person. They elbowed the red paladin, and said "Do I need to tell Shiro that you're checking out Lance now?"

Keith scowled at them, and then Allura prompted for Keith to talk.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to New Orleans. Across the road from the orphanage, there was a bar/restaurant called "King's Cake" and every year, they would throw a celebration for Mardi Gras, and they would make gumbo and stuff for us, because the couple who owned it always made too much, and I really want to see the floats, like the ones in the parades they show on tv."

"That's cool Keith! Hey Shiro, can we stop by New Orleans when we do our team vacation?"

Shiro smiled, and nodded, and Keith's mouth upturned in a small curve.

"Okay, next one! Cross the line if you believe in something that someone told you didn't exist."

Everyone crossed the line. Lance whispered in Hunk's ear, and Hunk whispered in Pidge's. Pidge then whispered to Shiro who then whispered something to Keith. They all started smiling at each other, and glanced at Allura.

"Well, someone. Please, share."

All five paladins at once cried out. "ALIENS!" They all proceeded to start laughing, and Lance fell over, prompting a new wave of laughter from his teammates.

Allura frowned, and put her hands on her hips. "Oh come now, be serious."

"We are Allura." Shiro chuckled. "On Earth, many people are in denial that aliens exist, and think that we're the only sentient beings in the universe. The mission that I was on before I was captured was classified as pilot error, to continue the idea that aliens don't exist."

Allura's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You must be joking." When no one supported her statement she huffed in annoyance. "Are people on Earth really so close-minded as to think they're the only life in the universe? One planet, in one solar system; and one solar system in a galaxy; and one galaxy in one cluster? And they think they're alone? By that definition, less than a tenth of a percent of space would be populated!"

Her outburst prompted yet another wave of laughter, Coran included, and she shook her head in frustration. "Humans." She muttered.

The paladins and the Alteans continued with the exercise for hours, and by the time they were done with the list, eyes had turned misty and bellies ached from laughter. And if they worked better as a team practically immediately after, well, no one said anything. They didn't need to.


End file.
